The Protector: Multiverse Adventures of the Arrowverse
by JWeaver95
Summary: The Multiverse is real. I'm known as "The Protector" of the multiverse as well as all of time and space. Come with me on my adventures as I work to maintain the delicate balance of everything that ever is or ever will be. Inspired by my idea for an ultimate fan fiction that will cross over into all of my favorite books, movies, tv shows, etc. This one takes place in the Arrowverse.


**Multiverse Adventures**

 **Chapter One: Introduction and Prologue**

Do you believe in the multiverse? Do you believe in the notion and concept that there are alternate Earths out there? An infinite number of different versions of you existing in a multitude of different ways? It's a well-conceived notion for those that DO believe that for every decision we make for example, in an alternate universe on a parallel Earth, we have made the opposite decision as a result. As far as the multiverse is concerned, literally any outcome is possible. For instance, there's a universe right now next door to our own where everything is the complete and utter polar opposite.

There's another you on another Earth where you were born the opposite sex. Another where your parents never met, so you were never born. There's even a massive number of alternate Earth's that just don't solely concern you. There's an Earth where the world has already ended in nuclear war. Another where the world entered another ice age and hasn't come out of it yet. Another where aquatic life wasn't brave enough to step onto land, thus man never evolved. I could go on and on, but I'm sure you get the point.

Now going back to what I said earlier concerning the decisions that we make. The multiverse DOES exist, there's no denying or arguing against that. Believe me, I know because I've spent a good portion of my life traveling and exploring it. Not all of it, obviously, for it's still infinite an would take and infinite amount of time to document and explore. What I've come to discover though is much grander than any decision you could ever make. Basically what I'm trying to say is that the multiverse couldn't possibly exist without having come from somewhere, meaning of course that there is a single universe, a single Earth that all others have spawned from into existence. This Earth is what I like to call Earth Prime and guess what? You live on it. That's right. Not even joking right now.

Our Earth is the sole reason why the entire multiverse even exists at all. Ever since the beginning of time and our Earth came into existence and its history began, once decisions started being made by even the most tiny and insignificant organisms, the first alternate Earths began to spawn to help create the multiverse. Each one having its own history and spawning their own alternate Earths in a never ending chain of alternate universes. You could spend several lifetimes traveling to so many looking for even the smallest difference between them and that's one of the things I simply find so fascinating.

It's not just the real things in our world either if that makes sense. What I'm trying to explain is that every fictional thing in our world is actually alive and real in its own universe as a result of spawning from Earth Prime. That means that literally all of our fictional worlds come to life in and exist on their own, effectively becoming independent and making their own history. Anything and everything not only exists in the multiverse, but is entirely probably. I'm talking major franchises and fantasy worlds. From blockbuster movies to video games to books and so on and so forth. Just to name a few would be Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars as well as both the DC and Marvel Universe as a whole. Not to mention any alternate realities you can think of for each one as well as what we deem the official cannon and non-cannon realities that exist for each respective franchise.

To make a long story short, too late, there are an infinite number of parallel Earths, alternate realities and universes. The entirety of existence needs someone to stand guard and watch over the multiverse. That's where I come in. It is my job to not only protect the continued existence of the entire multiverse, but to also ensure the continued, proper flow and maintaining of the space time continuum and all of time and space.

Who am I you might ask? Well that's an easy one. I'm James. James Weaver and I'm roughly five billion years old, although I look 25. Pretty great for a guy my age, huh? But in all seriousness YES, I really am that old. How is this possible you ask? That's another easy question to answer. I'm immortal dumb dumb! To simplify my title, I'm simply known throughout the multiverse as "The Protector". Those who personally know me just call me by my name, namely my friends.

I have friends all over the multiverse. Given the nature of my job, nothing anywhere is denied to me. No location is unreachable and I can go anywhere I want whenever I please so long as I do my job. It's a pretty sweet gig. I'm not the first of my kind though. I inherited this job from my predecessor. I don't want to get too off track though, so I'll just put us back on track.

When I was 25, I accidentally stumbled onto the secret for immortality. No, I'm not going to tell you the secret or how I did it. Then most everyone would want to be immortal then wouldn't they? I took it in stride as a gift and have never taken it for granted since. As the years passed, I continued living my life as normal as possible until everyone I knew and loved in my original life passed away. I traveled the world, exploring and seeing everything my earth had to offer. I kept an eye on my family's descendants as I never ended up marrying or even having a girlfriend for that matter.

As cool as my immortality is, I knew even back then in the early days of it that going through such things would only cause me more pain, having to further deal with the loss of a family of my own I'd make. So that's why I kept to myself. I still stuck around though and my descendants were all well aware of who I was and just how old I really was. Once they were old enough to understand of course. I grew close to them, still finding myself in pain when each and every one of them would pass, only to be replaced in a way as my they continued to have children of each new generation.

Eventually, medical technology advanced enough to slow aging and even nearly halt it altogether. However, humanity on my earth never fully achieved true immortality. Not like mine at least. I owed it to everyone I've ever known and will ever know to keep that secret out of the general populations hand. So while most people got to live much longer and fuller lives, everyone eventually still died at some point. More time passed until mankind had finally advanced enough to unlock the secrets of interplanetary space travel. I opted to be one of the first to volunteer to go on this journey. After so many years, I had managed to amass a huge fortune of my own and was able to easily afford myself any and all expenses.

From that moment on, I spent many thousands upon thousands of years traveling our universe. Exploring every little nook and cranny, encountering my first alien life and so many other advanced species. I even made many alien friends. While most of them were friendly, some races of aliens ended up being hostile. That was to be expected. Eventually, I broke off from the group I had set out with and built my own spaceship from everything that I had learned from everywhere I had visited previously.

From that point on, I continued traveling the universe for what seemed like forever. Then one day, I made an amazing discovery. Together with an alien friend of mine, we were able to prove that the multiverse theory is true as well as unlocking the secret to interdimensional travel. It was at that moment that an entirely new adventure began for me and I was overjoyed. I was living a life that I never thought was even possible despite being immortal and actually literally living long enough to see it.

I spent many more hundreds of thousands of years traveling the multiverse. Including but not limited to alternate universes and earths, visiting different versions of myself and what not. I also of course managed to visit many universes where things considered fiction in our universe was real, as I mentioned earlier. I ended up going on countless adventures. Some universes I stayed in for hundreds of years if not more. I ended up changing a lot of these universes histories, but I thought it was okay since there were an infinite number of possibilities where what needed to happen would happen.

I was happy. So, so happy at how my life was going at that point. So many things that weren't real in our own universe and I was literally in the presence of all of them. I believe I stayed in the Star Wars universe from the birth of Yoda all the way up until a few hundred years after the events of The Last Jedi just to see how things would play out with or without me. I was there for the formation of the Republic as well as the Jedi Order.

Turns out that I was strong with the Force. Go figure! I ended up becoming a Jedi and taught many Jedi along with Yoda for centuries. I got to see the events of the main Star Wars timeline unfold in real time. I fought in the Clone Wars, fought against the Empire and the First Order. With an infinite number of possibilities, I did everything I ever wanted with an astonishing amount of different outcomes. There were several instances going to different Star Wars universes where I prevented The Clone Wars, stopping everything else that occurred after from happening.

I saved many lives in one Star Wars universe, using my knowledge of the franchise's history to aid and do well. It was quite fun and quite the adventure. But eventually I moved on.

I spent a multitude of time traversing between the alternate versions of both DC and Marvel history doing similar things to what I did with Star Wars. From there I went to Middle-Earth and repeated once again and so on and so forth. Before I knew it, millions of years had passed. I spent so much time traveling and having fun that I laughed when thinking of the old saying that time flies when you're having fun. But the fun times were not to last.

I had made plans to pretty much continue what I was doing until I either got bored or for whatever other reason I could think of. Most likely see if I couldn't find a reason to settle down for a while and then maybe resume my adventures by visiting all of my friends from across the multiverse. But one day while I was resting, a man came to me. I don't know how he found me, but he knew who I was. He actually wasn't a man. He looked like one, walked like one and talked like one, but he was something much, MUCH more. When I asked him who he was, he casually told me that he was simply Micheal, the Archangel. I believed him. I had no reason not to, especially considering how long I've lived and taking into account all the things I've seen and done in my immortal life.

So I went with him and when I asked him where we were going, once again he answered me simply by stating that he was taking me to Purgatory. Yes, THE Purgatory. What, you think there's more than one? Anyways, I went with him and he really DID take me there. When I asked this time what I was doing there and why he brought me to that place, you guessed it, he answered me simply that it was my Judgement Day. Okay, so I literally walked right into that one. Apparently, I had upset the balance of both time and space with my continuous and constant interference of my visits to nearly everywhere in the multiverse. While it is true that with the help of one of my alien friends, we were able to prove the existence of the multiverse, we never revealed that we had found a way to travel to them. We decided that it was best to keep that information to ourselves.

Not for selfish or personal gain, but to ensure that our universe would never come under the threat of another. After all, considering that everything fictional in our universe existed in others, we didn't want any threats from those universes coming here. Instead, we designed and made a device that would constantly disrupt the vibrations of our universe so that if anyone from another universe wanted to or tried to come here, they'd instead be sent somewhere else.

It wasn't a bad idea considering that since we figured out how to travel to other universes that other people or other alternate versions of ourselves had figured to do the same. It's exhausting to think about sometimes. Anyways, the big man was angry with me seeing as I was literally the only one out of the infinite number of me's that decided to do such a thing by compromising the proper flow and order of the multiverse.

Quite frankly I found it rather hard to believe that I was literally the ONLY version of me that had decided to have some fun and find new adventures by doing this. But why would God lie, right? So I took it in stride. He told me that I was to be punished for my "crimes against the multiverse". That I would be stripped of my immortality and pretty much sent straight to Hell. Not wanting such a thing to happen and knowing that God would do it seeing as he's, well you know, GOD, I pleaded and begged him for mercy.

God is indeed understanding and merciful and he doesn't want to see a single soul go to Hell, so he gave me a second chance. Instead of being stripped of my immortality and being sent straight to Hell, God offered me an alternative solution that is basically the equivalent to that of cosmic community service. From that moment forward, I would become known as "The Protector". The one person in all the multiverse that stood between peace, order and destruction and chaos. I was effectively charged with the maintaining, protection and continued existence of the entire multiverse as well as insuring the proper flow of the timeline so as to prevent as little number of false timelines as possible.

Of course I wasn't the first to have this job. As I said before, I had a predecessor. I'm not going to really tell you a thing about it him because I know he wouldn't have wanted me to. I questioned both he and God how I was expected to do such a thing, as I'm only human. I'm an immortal human, but a human just the same. It was then that I was imbued and bestowed all the power one person could ever think of having and then some.

My level of power was described to me by my predecessor as this. From that point on, I would literally be the most powerful being in all of space and time and all of existence, second only to the big man upstairs. Who coincidentally became my boss at that point. I was literally given every kind of power you could possibly imagine.

For the next billion years or so, I spent time training near constantly, learning how to use my powers, perfecting every skill imaginable. It honestly didn't feel that long to me, but when you're immortal and enough time passes with you not aging, you eventually lose a sense of time passing as it were. Eventually, I was ready to take up the mantle and that's exactly what I did. With a final hug, a goodbye and a good luck from him, my predecessor was finally allowed to pass on and finally gotten his well-earned and deserved eternal rest.

It was at that point that my job immediately began. God tasked me with going back through literally everything I had gone through before and fixing it to the best of my ability in order to restore as much balance as possible. And so for the next couple of billion years, that's exactly what I did. It was fun going back and revisiting all of my old stomping grounds as it were, even if was there to do a job, fixing all of my apparent and unintentional wrong doings.

Finally, after what this time seemed like forever, I had finally finished fixing all my mistakes. All that was left at that point was to pretty much keep an eye on everything and do exactly what's in my job description. To maintain and protect pretty much. I learned to do pretty much whatever I wanted power wise with a literal snap of the fingers. Cliché and kind of boring I know, but it's not as easy as it sounds. Trust me.

Along with my new job and fancy ass title came another perk. A new home. A dream home just for me located in a place known as Paradise. Paradise is a planet much like Earth, similar in size and geography, with the sole inhabitant being me. Literally a planet of my own all to myself. Fitting for someone of my job I suppose. Planet Paradise is its own world as previously stated and still similar to earth. It's located well outside the flow of both time and space, existing entirely on its own in its own dimension. My dream home resides here and for me, that just so happened to be the live action Beauty and the Beast castle, outfitted to be modernized completely on the inside, including what would today in the present to be considered future tech. That also means good food, a warm bed and all the comforts of home.

It's situated in a nice place, surrounding by rolling hills all around and a huge, beautiful lake on one end and a nice view of some breathtaking mountains on the other. The weather is not artificially controlled so as to maintain some normality, though I can obviously control and change the weather with a mere snap of my fingers if I wish.

Oh, if you haven't guessed it already, I have the power to time travel, obviously. So of course I choose to live in Paradise during the present timeline despite my home existing outside the flow of regular time and space. If I tried to explain it, I'd end up confusing you and myself even more. Anyways, for the next few billion years, I was able to easily maintain peace and what not, no one giving me any trouble that I wasn't able to handle.

I pretty much keep to myself nowadays, doing routine checkups when called for. In my down time I'll either be at home or I'll be hanging out with any number of my many friends spread across all of time and space. However, despite all of the literal power and perks that come with my job, just as many rules accompany that to keep me in check.

For instance, if I do something I'm not technically supposed to do, I can get in trouble with the big man for that and that's not fun. To put things into perspective, I threw things so far out of balance when I was freely traveling the multiverse before I got this job, that that's actually one of my rules I cannot break. As "The Protector" I cannot directly interfere with any of the universes I go to. I can visit and hang out and let myself be known because again, I obviously have many friends and like hanging out with them. But I'm pretty much forbidden from interfering with any major events.

I have to let things flow and go along as they're meant to happen in the original timelines and ensure just exactly that happens. If I have to step in, it's only to make sure things stay on course. I can't reveal any sensitive information to anyone which includes but is not limited to future information or divulging the future pretty much. No direct interfering is what I'm getting at here. I can hang out, stick around and observe and even offer counsel. I can even point people in the right direction. I just can't straight up fix any of their problems or give them any of the right answers.

Now every so often in the spirit of friendship or for whatever other reason, I'll find ways to bend the rules just a tiny bit to help said friends out when called for. I try to not make a big habit of it, but what can I say? Nobody is perfect. Except for my boss. He knows when I do stuff like this or anything anyone does for that matter. Not just myself. So if it's done for the right reasons, he happily lets it slide. He's not a tyrannical dictator after all!

Eventually, I decided to go on vacation and by vacation I mean that I pretty much kept an eye on everything like I'm supposed to, but for a time I stayed on Planet Paradise in the privacy, security and comfort of my own home doing pretty much whatever I wanted. I had movie marathons, played video games, stuffed my face with delicious food, read, wrote, listened to music and just enjoyed the solitude and privacy that I had earned. I've now managed to bring you up to speed on everything that there is to know.

Oh, I nearly forgot. I have a family of course, but they don't live with me. Since I have the power to time travel, I was overjoyed when I was allowed to see my family when they had in reality been dead for billions of years. But since I can go to any time period I want, I choose to live in the present day. The rules are pretty foggy and kind of iffy when it comes to interactions with my family as I am now. So long as I don't basically fuck with my own past in a major way, I'm able to visit and make myself known as often as I'd like.

I've been doing this job for a very long time, so I'd like to think that I know what I'm doing. I've amassed enough knowledge and experience to know what I can and can't do in order to ensure things continue as normal. It's hard to explain and would take more time than you've got for me to fully do so. I can tell you that I do have one person that lives with me! My wife, Emma. Not just any Emma though. My wife happens to be Emma Charloutte Duerre Watson, the love of my life. It's crazy right? A guy like me managing to land a woman as amazing as her. She's truly a literal goddess that walks among mortal men.

Of course I can't count myself in that category, as I'm no mere mortal man, now am I? The best part of this is that my Emma is from Earth Prime just like me! God never intended for man to be alone for the rest of his days and that includes he who holds the title of "The Protector". Now before you go back and tell me about how I just said I enjoyed solitude and privacy in my home while on vacation, I didn't specifically specify that I spent it ALONE. Solitude and privacy can be spent with the ones or one you love or even your significant other. Check mate.

One of the other rules I have is that I can't use my powers to directly influence the wills of people. So it's not like I willed Emma to forcefully to fall in love with me. Hell no. I did it the old fashioned way. I DID use my power however to make it so that we could meet. Because trust me, when I was just a lowly mortal and even after I became immortal, I still had no way to meet her in any way possible. I tried, but by the time I could've managed it, she had long since passed on. Again, well before I acquired my job along with the power to time travel.

I'm getting ahead of myself though. Basically as I said before, God never intended for man to be alone and was pretty much instructed to find a wife in my own time. Someone other than God himself to keep me in line. Who better to keep a powerful immortal in line than his wife, right? So anyways, I finally got to meet her and was just myself. One thing led to another and before I knew it, she was saying yes to a date. Thankfully she was single at the time because I would've been tempted to will any man out of her life to make way for me. Yeah, not good I know. Sue me.

We dated for a couple of years and finally, I had to tell her who I really was. I was wrong when I thought all of it would be too much for her to process and handle. It was hard yes, but she took it all in stride and loved me all the more for it. From then on our dates went to places she could've never thought possible, which scored brownie points for me! After a few more years of happily dating, which seemed to last forever even to me, I found the courage to pop the question. Spoiler alert; she said yes. We had our wedding on Planet Paradise and invited all of my friends from across the multiverse. We couldn't have it on Earth Prime because that would've disturbed the peace.

Plus it's forbidden for me to take people out of their respective home universes, especially to others. Planet Paradise exists outside of all of that, hence your exploitable loophole. And so in front of all of our friends and family, we were bonded forever in holy matrimony and in life, literally. Along with marrying me so that I seriously wouldn't be alone for my never ending life, upon our first kiss, Emma was effectively granted immortality, never again aging forevermore. Our honeymoon lasted three months. At least I think. Or was it three years? I can't remember, but we went to traveling for it! I took her all over the multiverse and we had a grand old time.

She's a smart woman, so I wasn't able to hold off for long on taking her to the Harry Potter universe. It contained a variety of emotions when we got to that. Lots of awkwardness, déjà vu for her from having filmed the things that were reality outside of our home universe and a lot of tears for those things actually happening. But she knows and understands that I can't change things for better or for worse, no matter what.

After our honeymoon, she moved in with me and we've been together ever since. It's like I keep saying. I choose to live with her in the present day on Planet Paradise since it exists entirely on its own. However whenever her or I travel together, we usually travel to the present day of wherever it is we go. Time traveling kind of makes Emma queasy, so I often do my best to avoid doing that with her. You really do lose a sense of time when you are both immortal and can go to literally any time and place you want. But that doesn't mean you still can't do so. Currently as of this writing, Emma and I have are still in the early years of our marriage. We've only been married for a couple thousand years after all. A blink of an eye to a pair of immortals.

It makes me wonder if she ever feels dirty about dating a much older man such as me given the fact she's only a few thousand years old as a result of our marriage. We got married when she was still 27. She'll be that age forever, just like I'm biologically 25. So while physically I'm two years younger, life wise I'm billions upon billions of years older. She's still a newborn immortal in my opinion. I sometimes chuckle when I think back to a time when I first thought that living for only a couple of thousand years was a long time given the run I've had so far.

I'm getting way off track here. To quickly recap, while I DID live alone in my massive castle for a good long while, I haven't ever since I married Emma and she moved in and we couldn't be happier. We've discussed the possibility of kids, but there's so much she wants to do and so much she wants to see that if we did have kids, we wouldn't have the time despite having literally all the time we could ever want. Isn't that so annoying to think about?

So for now, we're happy with ourselves and what we have going. When I'm working, Emma is either at home, visiting her own family on Earth Prime, or going to visit all the new friends she's made from across the multiverse. No one is really allowed or even supposed to come to Planet Paradise unless it's an emergency or for something special like mine and Emma's wedding. Hell, nobody is even really supposed to know of its existence or even what it looks like. But, I digress. Literally the only time any of my friends have seen and been to where I live have been the wedding and only that.

Emma knows that if she wants to see her many, many friends that she goes to them and not the other way around. My home is our Fortress of Solitude, our sanctuary. The one place in the entire multiverse and all of space and time where we can be left in peace and to our own devices without fear of attack, danger or even annoying ass neighbors.

If I've forgotten anything else, I'll probably end up thinking of it later. For now, I hope you've enjoyed reading this and that your brain hasn't been too scrambled. From this point forward, you will join me in real, first person, present tense time on my many journeys and adventures. Enjoy.


End file.
